Gotta love that Stars Hollow
by Alysinomo
Summary: In this darling little fic, Luke wins the lottery, Emily takes a cooking class, Rory receives a proposal and Lorelai meets her match,
1. Day 1

Title: Gotta love that Stars Hollow

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG

Archived: 6/15/2003

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Takes place sometime in happier GG times when Rory and Jess are still together and happy, Lorelai still has an impossible relationship with Emily, and Luke is still as skeptical as ever.  In this darling little fic, Luke wins the lottery, Emily takes a cooking class, Rory receives a proposal and Lorelai meets her match.

* * *

Voiceover: Previously on Gilmore Girls… 

Cut to LUKE and LORELAI in the DINER.

LORELAI: You need to start taking more risks!

LUKE (deadpans):  Why.

LORELAI: Because it's healthy and fun.

LUKE: I take risks.  I try out new recipes, I try out new menus – and hey, I tried Kirk's lemonade from his ten-cent lemonade stand last summer.  It was the most god-awful lemonade…

Cut to EMILY and a MAID standing in the font hall of the GILMORE MANSION.

EMILY: I'm sorry Louisa, but you do know why I'm letting you go, don't you?  You are continuously baking the asparagus at 375º, when I specifically asked for it to be cooked at 300º.

LOUISA: Ma'am, I _steamed the asparagus.  I believe that's how you cook it._

Cut to RORY and JESS walking along the road.

RORY: Do you believe in love at first sight?

JESS: No.

RORY: Why not?

JESS: I just don't.  Though technically I wouldn't know, because I've never been in love before.

(Rory looks extremely hurt.)

Cut to LORELAI and MICHEL, working behind the desk at the INDEPENDENCE INN.

LORELAI: Michel, what do you think of me?

MICHEL: I prefer not to think of you.

LORELAI: I think I'm original.

MICHEL: Although apparently you like to think of yourself.

* * *

Open to STARS HOLLOW streets.  LORELAI and RORY are walking to LUKE'S DINER before work and school, respectively.

LORELAI: So I convinced Luke to buy a ticket for the Stars Hollow jackpot, $6000!

RORY: No way! (pauses) Why?

LORELAI: I thought his skin was looking a little sallow, I'm owning it up to the lack of risk-taking.

RORY: Nothing like a lottery ticket to bring health back into your life.

LORELAI: Or kill you, depending on your age.  Or heart.

RORY: Luke's old.  Does he have a heart condition?

LORELAI: He might!  I never asked.  What have we done!?

RORY: We?

LORELAI: (thinks) Forget it.  He could use a good heart attack to re-evaluate his life.

(OPENING CREDITS)                                   * * *

LORELAI and RORY enter LUKE'S DINER, a non-descript yet cozy establishment.  LUKE, the disgruntled yet oddly attractive owner saunters over to a table, where LORELAI and RORY have seated themselves.

LUKE: Alright.  What'll it be?

RORY: Pancakes, bacon and….ohh!  Hashbrowns!

LUKE (looking at Lorelai): You?

LORELAI: Did you win yet?

LUKE (huffs impatiently): What?

LORELAI: The lottery!

LUKE: I have no idea, I haven't turned on the radio.

LORELAI: What? (leaps up from the table and snatches the radio, flicking it on)

KIRK (on radio): Folks, this is Kirk.  That was Madonna singing the 80s classic "Material Girl"-

LUKE: What kind of garbage do they put on the radio-

LORELAI: Shh!

KIRK: I now have an announcement regarding this month's Stars Hollow lottery.  As you all know, we've taken the normal winnings about $3000 and doubled them!  That's right folks, you could win a $6000 jackpot!  And since this is such a great pot, we've kept tickets on sale for an extra day.  You can still purchase your lucky ticket from a number of responsible Stars Hollow merchants, such as Doose's Market or Drusilla's lingerie shop.

RORY: Yay!  And I thought we missed it.  But I still wanted to find out who won…it could be you Luke!

LUKE: (looks at Rory): What?  It's just a stupid lottery.  Lorelai, get out from behind my counter.

LORELAI: (pointing at radio): You better keep that on, Mr!

LUKE: Why?  They're not announcing the winners until tomorrow.  What do you want?

LORELAI: Because I like 80s pop thank you.  Waffles and a side of everything on your sides list.  And two cauldrons of coffee.  Please. (Smiles prettily)

LUKE: You're going to die eating all this crap.  And 80s pop is garbage.  It assails the ears.

LORELAI: Well at least I'll die happy.  Better than Gwynnie and her macrobiotic diet. 

LUKE looks at LORELAI, torn between disgust, amusement and a hint of affection.  A hint.

* * *

Cut to LORELAI and MICHEL at the INDEPENDENCE INN.

LORELAI: Michel, did you call Larry and tell him he owes me a favour?

MICHEL: You mean, did I call Larry and tell him he has to re-shingle our roofs just because you performed the Heimlich on him while he choked on a Krispy Kreme donut at the "Staff Appreciation Party?"

LORELAI: Rory's Chilton first-aid training paid off, that school teaches you more than how to weasel your way into the Ivy League.  And that was a great party by the way, I don't like your tone of voice.

MICHEL (sarcastically): I'm sorry.  I'll call the poor man.

* * *

Cut to RORY walking up to CHILTON PREP from the bus stop.  We see JESS leaning against the hood of his car, attempting his usual casual and aloof stance.  He smiles faintly when he sees RORY heading in his direction.

RORY:  Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?

JESS: I dunno.  Maybe.

RORY (trying to be firm): Go to school, Jess.  Drive back to Stars Hollow, go to your classes, pass highschool.

JESS: So that's the order they go in?  I always got confused about what I was supposed to do after I went to class.  Something about taking tests?  The school concept boggles my mind.

RORY (smiling): Stop.  What are you doing here?

JESS: I came to say hi.

RORY: You could say hi at, I don't know, 4 o'clock?

JESS: I like you better in the morning.

RORY: Is that what you say to all the other girls?

JESS (fakes astonishment): Is it that obvious?

RORY: Sorry. (smiling) So what are you really doing here?

JESS (starts playing with her hands absentmindedly): Well…you know how I'm going to New York this weekend?  You know, to just check back in on the Great Big Apple?

RORY: Are you ever going to let me live that down?

JESS (kisses her): nope.

RORY: You're mean.

JESS: I know.

RORY: So what about New York?

JESS: I want you to come with me.

RORY: I don't know…

JESS: I know that I'm not your mom's most favourite person, but I really want you to come with me.  We're not even going to my mom's, we can each get our own hotel rooms, we can check out CD stores, weird street acts, rip off designer watches…

RORY: I don't know.  I mean, I want to go, but I don't know.  My mom might need me.

JESS: I think she can survive a weekend without you.

RORY: Are you sure??  Did you even _see her last summer?_

JESS (grinning): She was pathetic.

RORY: I know.  She called me at like 4 in the morning the day before I was supposed to come.  To tell me about a dream.

JESS: Must have been some dream.

RORY: You have no idea.

(comfortable silence)

RORY: I have to think about it.  Come up with a plan to stabilize the co-dependent mother forces.

JESS: Good luck, noble leader. (they kiss)

RORY: I'll see you tonight?

JESS: You know where to find me.  Stars Hollow isn't that big.

RORY: Cute. School!  Now!

JESS smiles at RORY before getting into his car.  Starting the engine, RORY gets off the hood and begins to walk towards the main school building, glancing back around once.

* * *

Cut to LORELAI doing paperwork and answering phones at the INDEPENDENCE INN.

(phone rings)

LORELAI: Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking. (pause) Larry!  How are you? (pause) Uh huh.  That's right.  A very rude French man _did ask you fix our roof. (pause) Yes, we're still working on his social graces.  He's still learning not to bark at other dogs. (pause) No, Larry.  I didn't mean you were a dog, I meant it as a joke.  I mean, I did imply that you were a dog, but it's all fun and games right?  Remember the Staff Appreciation Party?  You know, the one Mia held when she was still living in Hartford? (pause) Larry, are you feeling alright? (pause) Yes, sorry Larry.  Yes, that was another one of my tasteless jokes. (pause) Ok look, forget the jokes.  How much is it going to cost for you to get you and your sexy construction men down here and fix my roof? (pause) What?  That's a lot. (pause) That's not _actually_ the going rate, is it? (pause) Yes, yes Larry I value your profession…it just seems a tad expensive. (pause) Yes, I need my roof fixed! (pause) Ok, I'll make you a deal.  I'll give you a complimentary breakfast if you knock $150 off your rate (pause) Larry, it's a fair deal!  I'm going to feeding you and like 10 other construction guys! (pause) Only 5 other?  Ok well, how about $100? (pause) Larry… (pause) Excellent!  Glad to be doing business with you, we have a deal!  I'll see you tomorrow at 9:30? (pause) Ok, buh bye now._

* * *

Cut to LORELAI and SOOKIE in the KITCHEN of the INDEPENDENCE INN.  LORELAI is perched nonchalantly on a bare counter, sipping a large, purple, bowl-like mug of coffee.  SOOKIE is bustling around the kitchen, anxiously stirring, tasting, and scolding her concoctions to perfection.

LORELAI: So I got a nasty call back from Larry, the roof man.

SOOKIE: Oh?

LORELAI: Apparently Michel's people skills suck.

SOOKIE: I thought we already knew this.

LORELAI: Yes, but apparently they _really suck._

SOOKIE: Surprise, surprise.  So did you do damage control?

LORELAI: On Larry?

SOOKIE: Yeah.

LORELAI: Yeah!  I calmed him down _and negotiated $100 bucks off the roof price…but at a cost.  You're going to have to whip together a damn good breakfast for 6 tomorrow, wonder woman._

SOOKIE: You want me to feed him and his crew?

LORELAI: (singsong voice) We're saving a hundred bucks…

SOOKIE: If I didn't love to cook I'd be annoyed by you and your sloughing off of responsibilities.

LORELAI: I'm not sloughing!

SOOKIE: You're leaving it up to me to please little Larry.

LORELAI: That's only 'cause you're the one I trust, Sook. (phone rings) Hang on. (picks up phone) Hello, Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.

EMILY (on phone): Lorelai!

LORELAI: Mom!

EMILY: How are you today?

LORELAI: Umm…I'm not bad…why are you calling?

EMILY: To say hello.

LORELAI: You never call just to say hello.

EMILY: Well, I'm starting now.

LORELAI:  Right. (pause) So what's really going on?

EMILY: Don't laugh.

LORELAI: I won't.

EMILY: I'm serious, Lorelai.

LORELAI: I promise mom, I won't laugh…unless it's on parallel with that time on vacation…in Maine, when I was 10? (starts laughing) Ok.  So maybe that wasn't funny.

EMILY: If you're going to mock me Lorelai, I won't tell you.

LORELAI: I'm sorry.  Tell me.  Quick.  I have work to do.

EMILY (sighs): I'm taking a cooking class.

LORELAI: (feigns shock and dismay): Dear god, why woman?!

EMILY: I'm hanging up now…

LORELAI: No seriously mom, what gave you the desire to learn how to cook?  I mean, you're already got a maid…

EMILY: Well, see, I don't.  I had to fire her.  She wasn't cooking the asparagus properly.

LORELAI: She wasn't cooking the asparagus properly?  Mom, that's not something you fire someone for!  That's something you change, behaviour modification?  Just tell her how you want it cooked.

EMILY: Well I tried to, but she had the audacity to tell me that I was wrong and she was right.

LORELAI (gasps): The horror!

EMILY: Lorelai.  So anyway, your father has been making fun of me and I have decided to take a cooking class and prove him wrong…as well as you.

LORELAI (smirks): Ok, mom.  Good luck with that.

EMILY: Thank you Lorelai.  I'll see you Friday for dinner, with Rory?

LORELAI: Yup.  We'll be there.  Think you can make us a roast dinner by then?

EMILY: Goodbye Lorelai. (she hangs up)

SOOKIE: So how's Emily?

LORELAI: Insane.  Deranged.  Standard elder Gilmore behaviour.

* * *

Cut to GILMORE HOUSE.  LORELAI and RORY are relaxing on the couch, painting their toenails and watching a made-for-TV movie.

RORY: So she's actually going to take a cooking class?

LORELAI: Yup.  Emily Gilmore's pride must remain in tact, always.  And a maid has questioned her and her knowledge of the household …so (yells) UNLEASH THE MAYHEM!

RORY: Dear god woman, what vocal chords you have.

LORELAI: I've been practicing.

RORY: For what?

LORELAI: I dunno.

RORY (smirks): Oh good. (phone rings) I'll get it. (answering) Hello?

VOICE: Hello, Rory.  It's Mia calling.

RORY: Mia!!

LORELAI: Mia??

RORY: How are you?

MIA (phone): I'm not too bad…how are things at home?

RORY: Good good.  I'm guessing you called to talk to mom, should I put her on?

MIA (phone): That'd be great hon.

LORELAI (receives phone from RORY): Mia!  How are you?

MIA (phone): Good.  I have a surprise.  Well, it won't be a surprise after this.  But it's a surprise now.  I'm coming to Stars Hollow, tomorrow, to visit the Inn.

LORELAI: Oh wow!  That's great.  I guess I better call Michel and get him in early.

MIA (grinning into phone): Oh don't do that, he'd kill you.  It's not a big deal.  I'm just dropping in for a visit, and bringing a friend.

LORELAI: Great!  Well, we're having Larry the roof man in tomorrow, so they'll be a bit of a mess on the outside…

MIA (phone): Not too worry.  So I'll see at 11ish tomorrow?

LORELAI: Sounds like a plan.  See you then.

MIA: Bye doll.

* * *

A/N: So??  How'd you like it?  It's been FOREVER since I've written any GG fic, I haven't been inspired.  This fic is going to be a max, 5 part series.  It's just an extended short story that will deal with happier and goofier times in Stars Hollow, good, amusing fluff.  Anyway, let me know what you think.  I hope I haven't lost my touch!


	2. Lotteries, Phone Calls and General Mayhe...

Title: Gotta love that Stars Hollow

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG

Archived: 6/15/2003

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Takes place sometime in happier GG times when Rory and Jess are still together and happy, Lorelai still has an impossible relationship with Emily, and Luke is still as skeptical as ever.  In this darling little fic, Luke wins the lottery, Emily takes a cooking class, Rory receives a proposal and Lorelai meets her match.

* * *

_Voiceover: Previously, on Gilmore Girls…_

Cut to CHILTON PREP.__

RORY: So what about New York?

JESS: I want you to come with me.

Cut to LORELAI at the INDEPENDENCE INN, speaking on the phone to EMILY.

EMILY (sighs): I'm taking a cooking class.

LORELAI: (feigns shock and dismay): Dear god, why woman?!

Cut to LORELAI at home, talking to MIA on the phone.

MIA (phone):  I have a surprise.  Well, it won't be a surprise after this.  But it's a surprise now.  I'm coming to Stars Hollow, tomorrow, to visit the Inn.

Cut to LUKE, LORELAI, and RORY at the DINER.

LORELAI: Did you win yet?

LUKE (huffs impatiently): What?

LORELAI: The lottery!

* * *

OPEN to LORELAI and RORY at the DINER.  They look sleepy, barely coherent, and in desperate need of coffee.  LUKE, surprisingly, is nowhere to be found.  This is only contributing to their slightly off-colour moods.

LORELAI: God, where is Luke?

RORY: Dead?

LORELAI: Nah…

RORY: Mm.

LORELAI: God, where is your boyfriend?  Isn't he supposed to be earning his keep?

RORY: He's a rebel.

LORELAI: Yes…now have we talked about how that makes mommy nervous?

RORY: _Yes._  Please don't go into it.

LORELAI (pauses): 'Kay.

(Long period of silence)

LORELAI: Ok.  Where is your boyfriend?

RORY: Why?  Got a crush on him?  Should I be keeping him out of reach?

LORELAI: Ewww, no!  Cooties!

RORY: You're so immature.

LORELAI: Thank you, it's taken years to develop.

RORY: Wha???  I thought you were supposed develop in (makes frantic hand motions) the…opposite way??

LORELAI: Such as?

RORY: I dunno…growing up??

LORELAI: This sucks.  We can barely have a conversation.  Go find Luke.  Or James Dean.

RORY: Ugh.  Fine.  I don't know if my legs will carry me.  (RORY climbs off her stool and heads up the stairs, towards the apartment.)

LORELAI (frowning) (hollers): LUKE!!!!

(Opening credits)                                         * * *

OPEN to CHILTON PREP.  We see PARIS conducting an intense, early-morning meeting of the Franklin.  Not-surprisingly, PARIS is the only one in the room who is on task. Everyone else is either sleeping, not paying attention, or amusing themselves in some comical way.

PARIS: See people, this is why we don't let the science department edit their own column!  Clearly, they can't spell memorize properly, it's not m-e-m-o-r-i-s-e.  I don't care how they spell it in Great Britain, or Australia, this is America!  Why are we not writing their column for them anyway, clearly they lack brains beyond ions, velocity calculations and micro organisms.

LOUISE: Maybe because the staff is required to contribute to the Franklin?

PARIS:  That's an old-fashioned concept.  I don't like it.

RORY: Well Paris, I don't think we're going to change that rule in…(glances at watch) the remaining 20 minutes of the meeting.  How about we talk about layout for next month's issue?  Or check how people are doing with their subjects?? (says suggestively)

PARIS: Fine.  Are you people done yet?  Show of hands who can't hand me a draft on my desk at the end of the day? (most of the paper puts up their hands)  This is pathetic.  How am I supposed to run an effective paper with a bunch of yahoos for staff?  (Rory's cell phone rings)

RORY (looks apologetic): Sorry, I gotta take this.  I'll be like 2 seconds.  I have my draft for you right now by the way.  (dashes into the hallway before Paris can object)

* * *

Cut to CHILTON HALLWAY.  RORY presses the talk button on her cell phone, she knows it is LORELAI.

RORY: Mom?

LORELAI: Rory!

RORY: What are you doing calling me, you just interrupted a very important Franklin meeting.  Paris was going off on a tangent.

LORELAI: Sorry to interrupt.

RORY (smiles): So, what's up?

LORELAI: Can you cut school today?

RORY: No!

LORELAI: C'mon.

RORY: Why??

LORELAI: Well you know that Mia's here, and I thought you might want to spend some time with her.

RORY: I can't take the day off, but how about I come at lunch?

LORELAI: Fine.  A compromise.  I guess I can handle that.

RORY: You don't really have a choice.

LORELAI: I know.  So…

RORY: So…

LORELAI: Mia brought a guy with her.

RORY: A guy?

LORELAI: Ohhh yes…

RORY: A hot one?

LORELAI: If only.

RORY: A jerk?

LORELAI: Ha!

RORY: Really? Why?

LORELAI: He's her _son-in-law._

RORY: Oh god!

LORELAI: It gets worse, he and his wife are moving to Stars Hollow.  Mia's giving him the job of assistant-manager.

RORY: Well at least you're still the manager; he hasn't gone and become "co-manager" on you.

LORELAI: It sucks.  He's horrible.

RORY: Why?

LORELAI: He's a pompous jerk.  Even Mia said so.  She actually apologized for introducing us, it's just that he really needs some work and she's helping out her daughter and family.

RORY: I guess that's understandable.

LORELAI: It still sucks.

RORY: I bet.  But listen, I'll come by at lunch.  I really have to go though.  Paris might have a heart-attack; I might miss some vital information on an issue of the Franklin that's not out for another 3 weeks!

LORELAI: Well you better get back there, wouldn't want to miss that.

RORY: Bye.

LORELAI: Bye.

* * *

Cut to the INDEPENDENCE INN where LORELAI, RORY, and MIA have assembled for one of SOOKIE'S fabulous lunches.

MIA: Rory, it's so good to see you again.

RORY: Yeah, it is.  We don't get to see enough of you around here.

MIA:  Thanks hon, but you don't have to say that.  I'm sure your mother appreciates not having her boss breathe down her neck every 5 seconds. (laughs)  So how's school?

RORY: Not bad, just doing it basically.  I'm a senior so things are pretty hectic this year.

MIA:  I bet, so what are you up to?  Anything in particular?

LORELAI: Rory's student council vice president!

MIA: Really?  Congratulations!  Lorelai, you must be proud.

LORELAI: I am, only the cool kids are on student council!

MIA (laughs): So are you still working at the school paper?  What was it called again?

RORY: The Franklin – yup, I'm still doing it.  Although we've still got Paris, slave driver.

MIA: Who's Paris?

LORELAI: The editor of the paper, a quasi-friend of Rory's.  She's an edgy girl.

MIA: Edgy?

LORELAI: Family complexities.  Social issues.

RORY: Ahh…to come from wealth (Lorelai kicks Rory)

LORELAI: Quiet, young grasshopper.

RORY: Yes mother.

A MAN enters the room, holding the scheduling book.  He is MIA'S son-in-law.

MAN: Mother?

MIA: Yes, Ellsworth?

LORELAI (snickers to Rory): Ellsworth?!?

ELLSWORTH: I just wanted to ask a small favour.  The Johnson family called, they want to cancel the first night of their stay, and they won't be getting in until Tuesday.  Now, I can't seem to remember how to work the computer program that removes their names from the system, so I've been using the date book, do you think you could refresh my memory?

MIA: Sure thing.  Girls, I'll be right back. (winking) (Mia and Ellsworth leave the dining room.)

LORELAI: Dear god, what a moron!  You just highlight…the press the delete button.  It's really not that complicated.

RORY: Duh. (they laugh)  I thought you said he was mean?

LORELAI: He is.

RORY: He didn't look very mean, more…helpless.

LORELAI: Oh, he's only like that with Mia.  He's a kiss-ass.

RORY: Ah. (Mia returns)

MIA: What an idiot. (they all laugh) I shouldn't be saying this about my daughter's husband, but really!

LORELAI: So Mia, I hate to be pushy or anything, but if he can't use the booking and management software, what's he going to do?  Change beds?

MIA: That is what I'm leaving up to you. (Lorelai looks stricken) Don't worry, he's easy to manage.  Give him a task, explain it at about 10 words per minute, and you'll be ok.

LORELAI: Great.

MIA: There's a reason why he's only, "assistant manager."  Oh, and by the way, could subtly ask him NOT to call me mother?

* * *

Cut to LUKE'S DINER.  LORELAI and RORY walk in, slightly bouncy from a good work/school day.  LUKE, and nephew JESS are alternating between drying dishes and serving tables.

LORELAI: Luke!

LUKE (smiling): Lorelai!

LORELAI (to Rory): Did he just yell back?  In a joyous mood?  With a smile on his face?

RORY: I believe so.

LORELAI: What happened?

RORY: I don't know; did he get a hamster?

LORELAI (to Luke): Did you get a hamster?

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: Gerbil?

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: A parrot?  Oh come on.  _Please_ tell me you bought a parrot.

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: A guinea pig?

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: A cat?  A dog?

LUKE: No and no.

LORELAI: Oh wait!  I know, you bought a-

JESS: Oh for god's sake, he won the friggin lottery.

LORELAI (echoey): He did what?

JESS: He won the lottery.

LORELAI (it sinks in) (screaming): OH my god!  Luke!  That's awesome!  You're rich!  Ahhh!!!

RORY: Luke!  That's great!

LUKE (smiling): Lorelai, it's $6000.  (turning to Rory) Thank you.

LORELAI (looking star-struck): Wow.  What are you going to buy with it?

LUKE: I don't know yet, I was thinking of making some adjustments to the diner.  Fixing things up a little.

LORELAI (gasps): No!  You have to buy a sports car or something!

RORY: Yeah, Luke!  A fast, shiny, red one!

LORELAI: You'll drive Taylor crazy.

RORY: Uh huh.

LUKE: It's only $6000…although, driving Taylor crazy is tempting.

RORY: When did you find out?

LUKE: This morning.

LORELAI (points a finger accusingly): That's where you were!  We were alone, in your diner, in desperate need of coffee and you weren't there.

LUKE: The sign said we were closed.

LORELAI: Yeah well, the door was open.

LUKE: You could be charged for trespassing.

LORELAI (shrugs): Meh.  But you wouldn't.

LUKE: How do you know?

* * *

A/N: There you have it, chapter number 2.  Sorry they're so slow coming, I take a while to get inspired between each chapter.  Well, actually, it's not really about getting inspired.  It's more about getting enough energy and getting into the right mind set to write the chapter.  Or else it sucks.  As you probably noticed, this chapter was almost entirely Lorelai/Rory dialogue.  Sorry about that, I know it's the premise of the show but I find to much Rory/Lorelai dialogue turns into overkill.  Unfortunately, I needed to do it to accurately and realistically shape up the plot lines.

Next chapter:

x Rory talks to Lorelai about wanting to go to New York with Jess

x Rory and Lorelai go to dinner at the Gilmore Mansion

x Luke contemplates what he is going to do with his new money

x Ellsworth and Lorelai duke it out (verbally, kids)

Finally, **thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great!  You keep me writing!**


	3. 3 cheers for Ellsworth!

Title: Gotta love that Stars Hollow

Author: Alysinomo (alysinomo@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG

Archived: 6/15/2003

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Takes place sometime in happier GG times when Rory and Jess are still together and happy, Lorelai still has an impossible relationship with Emily, and Luke is still as skeptical as ever. In this darling little fic, Luke wins the lottery, Emily takes a cooking class, Rory receives a proposal and Lorelai meets her match.

* * *

Voiceover: Previously on Gilmore Girls…

Cut to LUKE'S DINER

JESS: Oh for god's sake, he won the friggin lottery.

LORELAI (echoey): He did what?

JESS: He won the lottery.

LUKE (smiling): Lorelai, it's $6000. 

Cut to CHILTON HALLWAY, where RORY is talking to LORELAI on her cellphone

LORELAI: It gets worse, he and his wife are moving to Stars Hollow. Mia's giving him the job of assistant-manager.

RORY: Well at least you're still the manager; he hasn't gone and become "co-manager" on you.

Cut to THE INDEPENDENCE INN

LORELAI: Answer the phone with the usual, 'Hello, Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.' Of course, you'd answer saying 'Ellsworth' instead of 'Lorelai.' Got it?

ELLSWORTH: I think so. This is a very efficiently run enterprise, you should be very proud Lorelai.

LORELAI (grins): Aww thanks Ellie. Can I call you Ellie?

* * *

Open to LORELAI and RORY at the GILMORE HOUSE watching _Gilligan's Island _reruns and eating cheetos.

RORY: Pass the cheetos,

LORELAI: Hang on. (she takes a huge handful) There.

RORY: You are such a pig.

LORELAI (smiles): It comes naturally.

RORY: That's surprising. It must have been quite the challenge to overcome that pedigree upbringing…I admire your lack of manners.

LORELAI: Actually (she says with her mouth full) I've always been a slob. They're tried to stamp it out of me…but the complete lack of any etiquette prevailed.

RORY: So is that how you snagged Dad?

LORELAI (glares): Watch it, little girl.

RORY: _Gilligan's Island_ is a classic.

LORELAI: Agreed. It's quite the task to make a guy like Gilligan actually look hot!

RORY: Eeww.

LORELAI: I mean seriously, he's not a bad looking guy. Same with Skipper. They have fabricated babe potential.

RORY (looks at Lorelai with disgust) (grabs the cheeto package from her hands): Ok. What is in these?

(OPENING CREDITS) * * *

Open to LUKE'S DINER. We see LUKE and JESS working tables and engaging in standard diner behaviour. LORELAI and RORY flow in like members of Royalty, which is quite appropriate, based on how JESS and LUKE feel about the GILMORE WOMEN.

LUKE: Hey Lorelai, Rory.

RORY: Hey Luke! (leans over to kiss Jess)

LORELAI: What's on the special board today?

LUKE: Since when have I ever had a specials board? I make the same things everyday.

LORELAI (sighs): I know. I'm just kinda hoping that one of these days I'll get a surprise.

LUKE: Sorry. No surprises today. What are you having?

LORELAI: Umm…pancakes, bacon, side of hashbrowns. Coffee. Ror?

RORY (looks up from talking quietly with Jess): Yeah?

LORELAI: What are you having?

RORY (to Luke): Oh. Umm…blueberry waffles and hashbrowns please.

LUKE: Ok. Jess!

JESS: Coming. (to Rory) I'll talk to you later.

RORY: Yup. (they kiss) (Lorelai makes a face)

LORELAI: Hey! Stop that! I'm the anti-PDA squad.

JESS (inquiring mildly): The what?

LORELAI: The anti-public-displays-of-affection squad.

JESS (salutes): Sorry, Ma'am. I'll try to keep it under control.

LORELAI: Are you mocking me? Don't mock me. Oh, and don't call me ma'am either. I'm too young and hot for that.

LUKE: Here's your breakfast, ma'am.

LORELAI: Okay, I'm feeling really insulted now.

RORY: I think the "I'm too young and hot" comment was asking for it.

LORELAI: Hey! Quiet you! You're supposed to be on my side.

RORY: We have sides now? How very 4th grade.

LORELAI: I'm ignoring you now. Hey, Luke!

LUKE (poking his head out from the back): Yeah?

LORELAI: Have you bought your sports car yet?

RORY: I think she means, have you decided what to do with your lottery money yet?

LUKE (scratches his head): Umm, yeah. I actually think I have. Though nothing's final.

RORY: What?

LORELAI (chanting): Sports car. Sports car. Sports car.

LUKE: Actually, I'm thinking of buying some land.

LORELAI: Land?!? Why?? That's boring!

LUKE (retorts): Lorelai, just because you think it's stupid doesn't mean it's a bad idea!

LORELAI: Sorry…

LUKE: Anyway…it's this piece of property about an hour from here, 1.5 acres. It's for sale, a really good deal. Only $8000, and I have some extra money saved up to cover the leftover cost after the lottery money.

RORY: That's great Luke! What are you going to do with it?

LUKE: Well it doesn't have a building on it yet, I'd like to build a cottage one day. But for now I'll just camp out.

LORELAI (shudders): Camping…

RORY: So when are you going to use it?

LUKE: Oh you know, go up every couple of weekends. Leave Cesar in charge of the diner; maybe hire someone else for minimum wage to help him out when I'm gone. God knows Jess won't do a damn thing unless I stand over him.

LORELAI: Wait…you'd dare to leave us for an entire weekend? More than once? Who's going to feed us?

LUKE (sarcastically): Well, I don't know! Maybe you could learn to feed yourself?

LORELAI: I never!

LUKE: One of the days you should try being self-sufficient.

LORELAI: You're insulting me!

RORY: Before this fight erupts, I'd just like to say that I'm going to school now.

LORELAI (distracted): Bye hon. I'll see you around 6.

RORY: Bye. Good luck, Luke. (Rory darts briefly into the backroom where she enjoys a 30-second make-out session before heading out)

* * *

Open to STARS HOLLOW HIGH. LANE and JESS are both in American History; a class that is rather slack as the teacher can't really seem to keep order. LANE is watching JESS thoughtfully; JESS is vandalizing the textbook.

LANE: Pst. Jess!

JESS (glances up at her with an incredulous look on his face): What's with the whisper? Borden's an idiot, she doesn't even realize that no one's paying attention.

LANE: Sorry. It's out of habit. In the Kim household, our voices barely come above a dull roar.

JESS (smirks): Right. So what do you want?

LANE: Rory told me you wanted her to come to New York with you.

JESS (twiddling his thumbs): Oh.

LANE: She won't be able to go.

JESS: How do you know that?

LANE: I know Lorelai.

JESS (turning back around): Well thanks for the encouragement.

LANE: Oh don't be so stupid Jess. Rory'll be able to go if you prove to Lorelai.

JESS: Whatever.

LANE (sighing): You don't want to know what you have to prove to Lorelai?

JESS: Not really.

LANE (annoyed): Fine, well I'll tell you anyway just because I feel sorry for you and your bad attitude. You have to prove to Lorelai that you're not going to rape her or something. Or get her killed.

JESS (mock astonishment): Gee, thanks Lane! What a _useful_ piece of information.

LANE (angry): You have the _worst_ attitude. I don't really want Rory going to New York, because I don't trust you! However, you happy make her happy and there's nothing I can do about that. Lose the attitude Jess, or you'll lose her.

* * *

Open to the HALLWAY of the INDEPENDENCE INN. LORELAI is working quietly at the front desk, ELLSWORTH is nowhere to be found. ELLSWORTH has been working at the INN for about 4 days. We assume that he is off working.

WOMAN (off screen): Ellsworth, where do you want this flower arrangement put for the Jones' function?

ELLSWORTH: On the table, at the front of the room! Jesus, how many times do I have to tell you?

LORELAI (looking up surprised)(peering into the dining room): Ellsworth?

ELLSWORTH (sugary voice): Lorelai! Sweetie! I just called the band for the Jones' event, they'll be here at 7. As for the DJ service, for after the band goes home, they'll be harder to track down. They seem to think-

LORELAI (interrupting): Ellsworth!?

ELLSWORTH (taken aback, though not particularly alarmed): Yes, Lorelai?

LORELAI: We aren't hiring a DJ, remember? Granny Jones called and said to nix the DJ, they want live swing music. Second of all, were you yelling at Stacy?

ELLSWORTH: Stacy?

LORELAI: Yes, Stacy. The woman, with the flower arrangement, wanted to know where to put it. Ring any bells?

ELLSWORTH: (pause) Oh yes! Stacy! (aside) A little bit daft don't you think? Maybe flower arranging is not a suitable occupation for her.

LORELAI (impatiently): Ellsworth, Stacy is a great girl and a great employee. We are not discussing her, we were actually going to discuss you.

ELLSWORTH: Me?

LORELAI: Yes. Stacy is just a fine example of how you've been treating your subordinates since you got here. Like they're stupid. That is not tolerated. Everyone at the Independence Inn is equal, regardless of his or her job. Everyone deserves respect. Hell, I should know this, I started out as a maid.

ELLSWORTH: Lorelai, are you implying that I do not know how to treat my staff?

LORELAI: No. What I am implying is that you need to take their feelings into consideration. You need to realize that not everything is their fault, circumstances change, directions aren't always given clearly. They're human beings. You need to stop barking at them.

ELLSWORTH (bristling): Lorelai, clearly you've never been inside an efficiently run enterprise. Bosses need to firm with their employees, they need to show that laziness, stupidity, and dishonesty will not be tolerated. I was merely exercising my right to run this business how I see fit.

LORELAI: First of all, this is an efficiently run enterprise, you said so yourself. Second of all, have you ever met Emily Gilmore?

ELLSWORTH (confused): No.

LORELAI: Well she runs a damn efficient business. She was my mother. My childhood was an efficiently run business. See what I'm getting at here? Also, I should remind you that although you are a manager, you are the assistant manager. I am the manager, the big M; that means that you work for me.

ELLSWORTH: Lorelai, I think part of your problem with my employment here is that you do not want to relinquish your solitary role as manager. You do not want to share the responsibility.

LORELAI: You're kidding me, right? Me? Lorelai Gilmore, not want to slough off some of my work on someone else and still get paid the same? Yeah, right.

ELLSWORTH: I do not appreciate your tone of voice, I don't like being mocked.

LORELAI: I'm not mocking you, I'm just trying to make a point and be a mature adult. Whether or not I'm succeeding in the mature part is kind of touch and go at this point.

ELLSWORTH: Well, whatever you are trying to accomplish in your maturity at this point Lorelai is irrelevant. I will not change the way I handle the staff; they are here to work and not have their egos or hearts stroked.

LORELAI: If you continue to act this way I'm afraid I'll have to fire you.

ELLSWORTH: You wouldn't.

LORELAI: I would. Listen, Ellsworth, I'm not on a mission to fire you, or make your experience here a bad one. What I'm setting out to do is try and get you to modify the way you treat the staff. It is extremely inappropriate and one of my duties besides making sure that this Inn doesn't blow up, is to make sure that my staff are happy. Happy people are hardworking people. I learned this from my business course, and personal experience.

ELLSWORTH: Well then, I'm afraid I can no longer work here.

LORELAI: What?

ELLSWORTH: This working environment conflicts with my own personal ideas of how a business should be run. I cannot tolerate this tomfoolery attitude towards leadership. I'll finish the day and hand in my resignation tomorrowmorning, I'll be gone by noon.

LORELAI: You're serious.

ELLSWORTH: Of course I'm serious, Lorelai! This is not a joking matter!

LORELAI: God, you sounded like my mother just there.

* * *

Cut to the GILMORE MANSION, where LORELAI, RORY, EMILY, and RICHARD are having their usual Friday night dinner. The mood is pleasant (as possible) and the talk consists of nothing in particular.

EMILY: So Lorelai, how are things at the Inn?

LORELAI: They're good. But the weirdest thing happened to me today, I had my assistant manager quit after 4 days!

EMILY: What did you do?

LORELAI: What do you mean, what did I do? I did nothing! I tried to talk to him about changing the way he treats the staff. He had a mini spazz-attack and then quit!

RICHARD: Well if you're using words like "spazz-attack," maybe he found you unprofessional.

LORELAI (laughs): Ok, are you getting the point of the story? If you don't get it, the point is that this guy totally did not have any people skills, and I tried to get him to modify his behaviour. He got offended and told me I didn't know how to run "an efficient business."

RORY: What did you say?

LORELAI: That I knew about efficient businesses, that my childhood had been one.

EMILY (dryly): I fail to see the humour in that, Lorelai.

LORELAI: Well all I meant was that you ran a very efficient and well-structured household.

EMILY: Of course I did!

LORELAI: Yes, Mom, that was what I was getting at.

RORY: What are you going to tell Mia?

LORELAI: That he quit.

RORY: Oh.

LORELAI: Anyway, clearly no one appreciates my little "This Was Lorelai's Day" story.

RORY: I did!

LORELAI: Thank you sweetie. (semi-sarcastically) So, Mom, how was your day?

EMLY (beaming): Productive!

RICHARD: Oh?

EMILY: I learned how to make mashed potatoes at my cooking class!

RORY: Congratulations, Grandma.

LORELAI: Great. So when do I get to eat 'em?

EMILY (smiling broadly): Well, I was thinking of saving all the recipes I've learned until next week, when I can make you a dinner.

LORELAI: M'am, do you know what a skillet is?

EMILY (sourly): Do you?

LORELAI: No.

EMILY: Rory, do you think that sounds like fun? Me cooking you dinner next week?

RORY: Yeah, I guess.

EMILY: You guess, what do you mean you guess? You are coming to dinner right?

RORY: Well, I've kinda been invited to do something next Friday night…next weekend.

LORELAI: What plans, missy? (beat) You're not planning to run-off and be a Paul McCartney roadie are you? 'Cause that's kinda weird.

RORY: Paul McCartney's touring?

RICHARD: Lorelai, don't distract her. I want to know why Rory can't come to dinner next weekend.

EMILY: Yes, what exactly have you been invited to?

RORY (quietly): To go to New York.

RICHARD: City?

EMILY: With who?

LORELAI (displaying no emotion): With Jess.

RICHARD: Who's Jess?

EMILY: Is he that hooligan who crashed your car?

RORY: He's not a hooligan.

LORELAI: He's her boyfriend.

EMILY: Boyfriend?!

LORELAI: Boyfriend.

RICHARD: What happened to…oh what's his face? Dean!

RORY: We broke up.

EMILY: And now you're going out with this Jess boy.

RORY and LORELAI: Yes.

RICHARD: Oh my.

* * *

Cut to OUTSIDE THE GILMORE MANSION. RORY and LORELAI are getting into their car for the drive back to STARS HOLLOW. RORY looks a little nervous; LORELAI looks a little overwhelmed.

LORELAI: So, New York City huh?

RORY: Yeah.

LORELAI: Well, I shouldn't feel surprised, but for some reason I am.

RORY: Oh.

LORELAI: Do you want to go?

RORY: Yes.

LORELAI: And why should I trust, Jess?

RORY: Because he's a great guy, because he cares about me. I know you're a little suspicious of him, but he is an honest guy. He wants me to come because he genuinely enjoys my company, not because he wants to make me pregnant!

LORELAI: Ok. But why should I trust him to not take you to a bar and get you drunk?

RORY: I can't tell you why you should trust him, you're going to have to figure that out for yourself.

LORELAI: That's encouraging.

RORY: I mean seriously mom, he won't hurt me. And even if he does do something stupid, I'm smart enough to get myself out of there. I'll bring cash and my debit card, I know how to use public transit.

LORELAI: Hmm.

RORY: What is it going to take to convince you that I can go?

LORELAI: I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it. This is not something I'm about to take lightly! I mean, we're talking about you sending me to Emily's on my own next Friday!

RORY: I think that was taking it lightly.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is – chapter 3! I like this chapter a lot, I wrote it over a series of about 3 or 4 nights, which I unusual for me. I normally write a chapter in an evening, the gaps between my updates are my "Get inspired and into writer mode" gaps. You might notice that there are fewer scenes in this chapter, but way longer scenes…dialogues that go on for over a microsoft word page. I love dialogue. It's great. Also good news, I've mapped out chapters 4 and 5, the last 2 installments. Sorry there was like no Jess/Rory interaction in this one, there just wasn't room. Even though I'm a total Literati, I'm finding that with this fic I seem to be paying way more attention to Lorelai and her plots. I have no romantic plans for her or anything, I'm just having fun writing her character! Umm…what else. Oh yeah. This is not a Java Junkie, if you didn't already know. This is a general fic with attention to Rory/Jess. Finally, this is the not-so-good news (if you actually _like _my fic,) I'm going to camp on Thursday, July 24th. This means that after chapter 3 there won't be another update until at least the 21st of August (the day I get back.) But realistically I wouldn't expect an update for a day or 2 after the 21st, I need time to get over my post-camp depression. Anyway, this is a really long note so I'll cut it off. **Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys rock! **That is all.

Next chapter:

+ Luke shapes up details regarding the purchase of his new property

+ Jess wants to know if Lorelai has said yes to New York, Lorelai gives Jess the "are you worthy" grill

+ Emily invites Lorelai to observe her cooking class

+ Lorelai comes to a decision regarding the New York trip

(See! All these plot lines involve Lorelai! It's bizarre! Normally all my attention goes to Rory)


End file.
